Inter House Relations
by Wings of Corrugated Irony
Summary: Hermoine's with a Ravenclaw, Ron's with a Hufflepuff. But Harry started the inter-house trend. Beware the extremely stereotypical Houses, a little language and SLASH, HPDM DMHP. ONE-SHOT, drabble.


**Title: Inter-House Relations**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco (with Hermione and Ron, but not with each other)**

**WARNING: Slash, boy-boy. Only a little kissy kissy. Oh, and some language. Very stupid.  
**

**I've finally finished one of my pieces, so I'm putting this up despite the fact that I don't really like this story. Though perhaps it's a drabble. Oh well... Enjoy I suppose?**

** WOCI**

* * *

Everyone thought they knew who each of the Golden Trio would end up with; Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny. A Gryffindor for a Gryffindor. But then, things never like to work out the way you expect.

After dating Ron for a few months and being dared to kiss Harry in a game of Truth or Dare, Hermione decided that Gryffindors weren't quite her thing, she preferred Ravenclaws! After a few weeks of secret dating and an elopement, that was quite out of character for both parties, Hermione became Mrs. Anthony Goldstein. The papers had a field day and Hermione leaked Rita a few of the wedding photos. She and Anthony had a good laugh at the triviality of it all and then had a brilliant conversation about the usefulness of Crup teeth in the making of Magical Greek Fire and similar potions. Hermione loved her radiant Ravenclaw.

Ron, more distraught than he let on, turned to the girl voted 'Nicest Witch' when they graduated, a sweet Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot. They soon held a lovely and affordable wedding with Molly gladly filling the position of surrogate mother to a teary, motherless Hannah. They took over the Burrow with their own large brood to raise and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved to a cottage nearby. Ron adored his humble Hufflepuff

The most shocking eventuality before all of this, however, was who Harry Potter ended up with. He and Ginny steadily grew apart following the War, the break up was quiet and amicable at the beginning of their make up seventh year. For the next two weeks all his friends noticed as Harry's mood spiralled swiftly downwards and they grew increasingly and understandably worried. Soon he only picked sullenly at his meals, staring off into space. Hermione was the first to notice the inaccuracy in that, Harry was definitely not staring into space. She gave a calculating smile and prepared herself to do a little manipulation.

Two days later, Harry's mood suddenly improved and from then on his mood only got better. Hermione was sure her suspicions were confirmed and was quite sure that Harry wouldn't end up with his heart broken. After all, what else but all consuming love make a Slytherin go against everything they had ever been taught to stare happily at the Gryffindor Golden Boy? Hermione let Harry that she knew and smiled as he was consumed by panic before realising she hadn't killed him yet. She gave them the suggestion about how to let the rest of the school know. Spectacularly.

* * *

Lunchtime, a Friday. Harry Potter knocked into Draco Malfoy in the centre front of the Hall.

"What the fuck are you played at, Potter?" Malfoy growled, his voice carried.

The Hufflepuffs all began to panic, impending conflict tended to cause that in them. The Ravenclaws calculated the exact probability of them colliding by accident, immediately knowing something was going to happen and began exchanging theories. The Slytherins pretended to ignore the proceedings, but took careful note of everything. The Gryffindors looked like they wanted to howl for the spilling of Slytherin blood, but they we so much more civilised than that.

"I think you know _exactly _what I'm playing at Malfoy." Potter's voice deep, furious and sexy as hell.

"You're right Potter," Malfoy spat with a smirk, "So, shall we?"

Harry just smiled. Suddenly his hands were tangled in blonde hair and Draco's hands were clawing up his back, their bodies pressed sinfully close. Their mouths moved in a way that screamed familiarity, their tongues tangling in a practised dance. Eventually, they pulled up for air.

"Mine or yours?" Harry gasped, his soft voice carrying in the silence.

"We went to yours yesterday." Draco said, equally breathless.

"Yours then." Harry confirmed, a smile forming on his swollen lips as he grasped Draco's hand and the two fled the Hall to find much needed privacy.

All hell broke loose. The Hufflepuffs cheered now that love had conquered all. The Ravenclaws worshipped Luna Lovegood for the day for seeing the truth when no one else did. The Slytherins began to laugh hysterically. And the Gryffindors either fainted or made expressions that were very goldfish-like in nature, bar one who was looking quite smug.

Suffice to say, inter-house relationships improved substantially after that.

* * *

**Review? Come, on be generous!**


End file.
